Quidditch knickers
by ForeverLaDonna
Summary: Who would have guessed that my knickers would be the key to your downfall?" Ginny Weasley asked, laughing so hard tears were forming in her eyes.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her.

In Hogsmeade, across from Zonko's and diagonal from Honeydukes, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stood in the upstairs apartment of the new Weasley Wizard Wheezes store. Fred and George had decided to expand business over the summer and decided to open a shop in Hogsmeade. To cut down on labor costs they hired their old friend, Lee Jordan, to run the shop and somehow convinced Professor McGongall to let their sister, Ginny, help on Hogsmeade weekends for students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because of her long hours (or because she was literally stuck to the floor thanks to portable swamps), Ginny was allowed an apartment above the shop to keep a change of clothes and other odds and ends in case she needed them.

Unfortunately, there were dark times ahead. Death Eater attacks were growing closer and closer to the small town and many were taking caution. WWWs was to be closed, but not before it was rigged to give some surprises should any Death Eaters approached.

Ginny Weasley was sent to help pack up inventory and get all of her things and get back to the school before sunset.

"Come on Harry," Ron snapped as he pulled items out from the closet and placed them inside a bag in Ginny's apartment. "If someone catches us here we're dead."

"I know Ron," Harry sighed opening a drawer in the nightstand. "Let's just hurry up. At least Ginny won't have to worry about packing her things."

"Bloody good thing to. You wouldn't believe some of the curses people can use just with one item someone else owns. Scary really."

Harry nodded to his friend and shoved his hand into another drawer. Expecting jumpers or socks, he was surprised to find satin slipping through his fingers. He looked down and suddenly felt very warm.

"Er, Ron are you sure Ginny wouldn't want to do this herself? I mean there might be some personal items that er –" he said shakily.

"Come off it Harry," Ron said climbing up to get things off the top shelf of the closet. "What do you think you're gonna find? Some sappy poem she wrote ending with the lines 'Now you can kiss me, Harry,' and the two of you running off to the Americas somewhere? "

"Nevermind," Harry whispered to himself. Still a little embarrassed, he started blindly shoving items into the bag, until he pulled something unusual out of the drawer.

"A quaffle?"

At first thought, he believed Ginny Weasley had a broken quaffle in the drawer, but then he realized that wasn't what it was. In his hands, he held a matching set of bra and knickers, however the bra itself looked like two quaffles stuck together. Harry shook his head and looked back down at the garment.

"What ya' say Harry?" yelled Ron.

"Nothing," Harry croaked, before gulping and looking down at the matching knickers. Sure enough, a snitch was featured predominately.

"A snitch," he gulped.

"What are you going on about Harry?" Ron said as he came into sight and plopped on the bed. "You're talking about quaffles and the snitch. You fancy a quidditch game later?"

Harry was glad Ron had his back to him. There was no way he'd be able to hide his blush. Gulping again, he looked down at the garments in his hand. Did he want to play Quidditch later? Blushing, he quickly shoved the items into a bag and vowed to just grab and shove all the rest of the items into the satchel as quickly as possible. However, the action proved a lot harder that it sounded.

As he stuck his hand into the drawer again it was swiftly bitten. Crying out, Harry yanked his hand out.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked as he coming over to him.

"Something bit me!" Harry said holding his wounded digit.

"What?" Ron asked as he peered into the drawer. "Oh that. Must have been a booby trap."

"What!"

"Don't worry, it's just a spell to insure no randy buggers get to close. You know what I mean? All they do is snap at ya. I mean who'd want to go after them if a guy's hands keep getting bit."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Bill came across the curse that did it in Egypt while breaking into the tomb of a wizard's daughter. We brothers just decided to utilize it. Pity Ginny caught on, I think she must not know that one's curse though."

"I do now," came a very irate voice from doorway.

Turning, the two boys found a very put off Ginny Weasley standing there, hands on her hips. "I have half a right to owl McGonagall right now and tell her the two of you snuck out."

"We're just trying to help you pack," Ron quipped.

"Looks more like the two of you are having a panty raid."

"Ginny, I, er . . . that is to say," Harry stuttered.

"Save it Potter. You're both prats. Now please release my knickers and leave. Dumbledore's got something special to announce, and we're all gonna miss it if we don't hurry."

"See the gratitude we get for helping pack?" Ron said sarcastically to Harry.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fine then. Thank you for packing for me and invading my privacy. I'll be sure to return the favor and make sure Hermione gets to riffle through your boxers shortly."

"You wouldn't," Ron said as the tips of his ears turned red, while the rest of his face went white.

"Try me," Ginny said crossing her arms. "I'll even make sure she sees the ones with the rubber ducks on them that Dad got you that Christmas he went all muggle."

Harry bit back a snort of laughter.

"Why is your finger bleeding Harry?" Ginny asked as a big of concern seeped through her anger.

"It was bit, by well one of those things. You know the ones in there," he said blushing as he pointed to the drawer.

"They're called bras Harry," Ginny said amused. "You're a big boy. You can say the word."

Ginny looked into the drawer to find a single bra left in it. "Was this the last thing to be emptied?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "I guess you'll have to get that one."

"Just leave it," Ginny shrugged.

"Just leave it? Don't you remember all those curses Bill and Dad were telling us about? Don't you know that's why the stock had to be moved?"

"I know all about the curses Ron, but I don't claim hexed bras as mine. Leave it. What's the worst it could do leaving it here? It might even attack one of the Death Eaters. Actually, I think I'd pay to see one of my former bras terrorizing Lucius Malfoy. Now get back to Hogwarts as quick as you can. I'll met you there."

A half hour later, every student of Hogwarts was backed into the Great Hall for an announcement prior to dinner. The hall fell silent as Dumbledore arose.

"First off, I would like to thank you all for coming down to hear what I have to say, granted if you can hear over your own stomachs," he said as on cue his stomach grumbled. "Alas, dinner must wait for a few more moments. As you all know because of this hazardous time, all visits to Hogsmeade have been canceled. However, because of the Valentine's Day holiday we have decided to grant you a special treat. The Room of Requirement will be transformed into Hogsmeade for one day for each of the houses. I believe most of you know how the room works and where it is located. Just think of Hogsmeade and it will be there. Using some various charms we have enabled the local merchants to offer their products and services to those students who attend Hogsmeade during their house's allotted time. The schedule goes as follows: Hufflepuff will have the room tomorrow the 10th, with Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor following on each proceeding day. Now please dig in."

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed as he piled food on his plate. Hermione looked across at him and shook her head. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances across the table and silently laughed at the two sixth-years.

"It really is quite ingenious," said Hermione. "Dumbledore has set up a password so only members of the house can get into the room that day. It will be open from midnight until 11:59 p.m., though I don't understand why. Everyone is suppose to remain in the dormitories until 6 a.m. and curfew is 10."

Ron merely grunted in response. "Hey Harry did you still want to play quidditch?"

"What? Oh, well all right," Harry said eating some chicken.

"Can I play quidditch with you?" Ginny asked.

Suddenly an image of Ginny in that bra and knicker set struck Harry. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as parts of his body reacted. "No," he squeaked. "I changed my mind. I don't think I can play right now."

"Are you feeling all right Harry?" Ginny asked as she looked at him. "You sound off and you went a little pale."

"Actually I'm not. I think I'll go to bed," he said excusing himself from the table, and praying he could get that image out of his head.

However, for the remainder of the week, that didn't happen. He was normally all right as long as quidditch wasn't discussed near Ginny Weasley. That proved impossible though for team practice. She had been made a chaser, as Harry had come back on as the seeker. He had made it through quidditch practice, though uncomfortably.

Now it 4 o'clock in the bloody morning on Sunday, and Harry once again found himself awake. Of course, that mostly had to do with the fifth-year girl that just bound into the room full of energy. Ginny Weasley was bundled up in jeans, a jumper, hat and cloak and was currently trying to wake up her brother.

"It's our Hogsmeade Day all today and I want to go now. What's the password? We can go and get things from Honeydukes and everywhere," she said excitedly.

"We?" came a somewhat coherent voice as Ron stuck his head out from under the covers. "It's 4 o'clock in the bloody morning. Go away."

"I don't want to go by myself. How much fun is that? Now what's the password? Let's go."

"It's zinfandel. Now leave me alone," Ron said groggily before disappearing under his covers.

"Come on! This is the first Hogsmeade weekend I've been able to go to where I don't have to work," she begged. "I want to make up for lost time."

An unintelligible mutter followed from under the tangle of blankets.

"Come on. I don't want to go by myself," she pleaded.

"I'll go with you Gin," Harry said as he pulled the curtains back from his bed. Ginny jumped not knowing he was awake.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No. Hold on a minute, and I'll get my cloak and go OK?"

A few moments later, after giving the password and walking back and forth the required number of times, Harry and Ginny found themselves in Hogsmeade.

"It looks like the middle of the afternoon," Harry commented seeing the sun come out from behind a cloud as a light snow began to fall.

"That's because it is in here! Who cares if it's only four o'clock out there? It's noon here, and we have the whole town to ourselves!" Ginny answered happily.

"Where to first?"

"Zonko's!"

"Zonko's?" Harry asked looking down at her. "Don't you get enough joke things from your brothers' shop?"

"Fred and George would kill me if I bought from the competitor's, and Mr. Zonko won't let me in the shop really anymore. He thinks I'm spying for the twins, but since he's not really here, I can go in and get some stink pellets."

"Lead the way."

Two hours later, Harry and Ginny had bought a package of stink pellets from Zonko's and several large bags of candy from Honeydukes. Harry's bag was full of chocolate frogs and every flavored beans, while Ginny was currently devouring one of five bags of sugar quills.

"Um, sugar quills," Ginny sighed as she stuck another one in her mouth as they walked down the street. "God bless Honeydukes and its candy."

"You're going to ruin your appetite Gin," Harry said smiling, before a shop came into view. Harry felt his heart settle in his stomach. "Oh no."

Ginny followed Harry's eyes to the shop and looked back at him. "What is that place?"

"It's Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop."

"It look's festive. Let's go in."

"No, I don't think ," Harry began but it was too late as Ginny drug him into the shop.

Opening the door, the duo was assaulted with pink and red everywhere. Cupids shot all around the room. Their bows and arrows were arched ready to strike. Glittery pink hearts floated down from the ceiling as Harry and Ginny took their seats. Harry had barely sat when he felt something sharp cut into his bum.

Ginny giggled as Harry reached down to find was poking him. "Are you sitting on what I think you're sitting on?"

Grunting, Harry pulled out a small bow and arrow dropped by one of the cupids. "Stupid buggers."

Ginny laughed hard. "Thought you actually squashed on one of those cupids!"

"They should all be squashed," grumbled Harry.

"Ah come on! Where's your Valentine's Day spirit? I mean yes, this place is way overdone, but remember we're in the Room of Requirement just make it whatever you think is romantic or nice."

"Huh?"

"Honestly, Hermione's right both you and Ron are hopelessly daft. Here."

Harry watched as Ginny scrunched her face up in concentration. Suddenly the walls and area around them began to shift and swirl. It reminded Harry of being sucked into a pensive. A moment later, Harry found himself and Ginny in what appeared to be the kitchen of the Burrow (though clearly the layout was the teashop's not that of the actual Burrow). Instead of the long table they all sat at for breakfast there was a nice round oak table with two glasses of wine and candles.

"Your idea of a romantic place is the kitchen of the Burrow?" Harry asked smirking.

Ginny shrugged. "It can be. For example, over there every day before he goes to work dad kisses mum on the cheek, and right there before she goes to bed every night mum checks the clock to make sure we're all fine. Then dad holds her hand and brushes a kiss across her knuckles before they go to bed. They've been married for forever, and they're still in love," she said before whispering. "It gives you hope that maybe one day you'll be happy like that."

Harry merely nodded and got up from his seat. There were some other changes to this Burrow other than the table. The walls seemed bluer, and although it was lightly snowing outside warmth seemed to be coming out of everywhere. There were drawings stuck to the cupboards and walls showing dragons and fairies and other such creatures. Finally, Harry looked at the family clock.

"Hey, I'm on here," he exclaimed as he gently touched his face on one of the hands.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Ginny asked. "Mum and dad consider you one of theirs."

"Ginny, there are a lot more hands on this clock," Harry said as he examined it closer. "Look there's Hermione and Fleur. Here who's Cielle? And look . . . Sirius, but it's not."

Harry looked at the face in the clock hand. It said Sirius on it, but that wasn't who was pictured. Instead a small boy, maybe six looked out at him with dark hair and a missing bottom tooth. Harry peered at the child noticing the light sprinkle of freckles across his face. "But it's not Sirius. It's a boy. He looks familiar in a way. He ."

Suddenly the world swirled around Harry again and the clock disappeared. Harry twirled around to see Ginny sitting at the table in Madam Puddifoot's, her hands in her lap and her head bent down to look at them. She had a light pink tinge to her cheeks.

"What did you do that for?"

"It's your turn Harry."

"What?"

"It's your turn to show me what you think is romantic. I showed you mine now you show me yours."

Suddenly, very inappropriate thoughts burst through Harry's mind. Not wanting the shop to warp into what he was imagining, he tried to clear his mind and think of something different. Unfortunately the first thing that cam to mind was quidditch – bludgers, hoops, brooms, beaters' bats, quaffles, a red quaffle bra – oh no! Harry slammed his eyes shut as the room began to spin.

"Well this is certainly an unusual motif," commented Ginny. "I wasn't aware you and Oliver Wood had so much in common."

Harry didn't want to open his eyes, but curiosity got the better of him and one eye flew open. Where there was once hearts floating from the ceiling, little golden snitches roomed out and about. Bludgers rammed back and forth from the pillars and a miniature stadium was set up at each table.

"I'm not sure I completely understand your view of romantic Harry," Ginny said looking around. "But I must admit this place is interesting."

Ginny got up from the table and started to walk around the shop. Pictures of famous quidditch plays hung from the walls. There were some display cases up showcasing items such as someone's broom, and a rough snitch which was touted as one of the first wizardmade ones.

Eyes now wide open, Harry began to look around the shop too. This really wasn't his idea of romantic, but it was wicked. Some butterbeers would top the whole thing off, but he knew they didn't have any at the teashop so there was no use trying to buy one.

He was enjoying the various quidditch items when a display case in the far corner caused him to pale. There, mocking him that his thoughts once again turned to it, was that blasted bra and knickers set. He turned to see Ginny wondering around across the room from it. Bounding up, he rushed to stand in front of the case, hoping to distract her.

"How about we order something to eat? Or let's just go to the Three Broomsticks. They don't sell butterbeer here and I really want some," he sputtered as he moved around to prevent her from seeing behind him.

"Not yet Harry I want to look at the rest of the stuff in the cases," she said getting annoyed as he continued to block her view from the case behind him. It was the last one in the shop and she was wondering what it could be.

"There's nothing really important in the cases, honestly Gin. I mean it's just old quidditch stuff hardly worth a bother, not really romantic. Why don't we just leave huh?"

Sighing heavily Ginny feinted to the right then jagged to the left quickly as Harry tried to block her view. He knew by the sharp intake of breath that she had seen what was in the case.

"Harry?" Ginny said tentatively. "Are those . . .are those my knickers you're trying to hide?"

"Um, well, you see," he began before hanging his head and moving out of the way to let her look in the case.

"Uh, Harry, not to be rude or anything, but why are my knickers on display?"

"It's not like I meant for them to be on display," he snapped. "They just keep popping up."

"My knickers keep popping up places?"

"You know what I mean. Merlin this is humiliating," he said turning red.

"When in the world did you see these?"

"Right before that bra bit me at the shop when we were backing your things."

Ginny laughed aloud.

"It's not funny."

"But it is Harry," she said snickering. "This is classic. Is this why you kept running off and hiding everytime I asked if you wanted to play quidditch with me this week? Who would have guessed my knickers were the key to your downfall."

"Shut up. It's bloody embarrassing. It's not like you had something embarrassing in your place," snapped Harry. "Maybe that would make this a little less degrading."

Ginny noticed how truly humiliated he was and motioned for him to calm down as she tried to reign in her laughter. A few moments later she calmed down and stood silent for a moment before closing her eyes.

"All right Harry," she said. "I did have something embarrassing at my place. I'll show you and then we'll be even."

Suddenly the family clock was back. Quietly Ginny walked over to it and brought her hand up to touch the clock's hands. Harry stepped closer.

"Cielle is what Fleur told me she wanted to name her and Bill's first daughter," Ginny explained as she touched the hand on the clock, before moving over to Hermione's hand. Harry hadn't noticed until now it read Hermione Granger-Weasley. "Hermione married Ron. They're expecting."

Again Ginny's hand traced down to a smaller hand that was beginning to form on the clock. Her hand then moved to Sirius. The young boy smiled brightly and waved out at her. A small grin formed on Ginny's lips before she took a deep calming breath. "Sirius is ours Harry. This is our family clock and how I imagine our kitchen to be in the future, and I just made a huge fool of myself."

Before he could say anything, Ginny turned near in tears, grabbed her coat and ran out of the shop. Harry stood in shock for a moment before looking up at the clock. Quickly he found both his and Ginny's hands. He hadn't notice before that he was older, maybe in his 30s. The thing he noticed the most was the smile on his face. Harry never thought he had smiled so big in his life. He seemed truly happy. He looked at Ginny's hand to find her smiling and blowing him a kiss.

He looked over to where the sink was before to see it form, and he could almost see a ghostly shimmer of where he and Ginny would be. He would wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her whenever he had to leave the house. He looked back at the clock, noticing another hand had suddenly appeared. A little girl with red hair and green eyes. Lily that's what he vowed he would name his daughter someday. His hand traced the girls clock hand and then traveled over to another hand containing another redheaded female.

"Ginny," he whispered before turning and rushing out of Madam Puddifoot's.

Frantically, Harry looked around for any sight of her. The streets were still clear as it was still very early in the morning. Harry gazed down both streets before his eyes finally caught the fading snow prints running out of town. He followed after them.

Gasping for breath, Harry held onto the fence post as he look at the Shrieking Shack. Quickly, his mind tried to figure out why in the world Ginny would run there as he continued up to the house.

Harry was grateful the shack looked like it normally did. The layers of dust in there made it easy to find her. Sitting on the floor in a drafty second-story room was Ginny. Her head was hung down and Harry could tell from the spots on the floor she had been crying. She must have heard him come into the room because she began to speak.

"I'm so stupid," Ginny said as a tear ran down her cheek. "I forgot where we were and I ran here to take the passage because I figured you wouldn't know I knew about it. Pathetic."

"Ginny, I –"

"Please don't say anything Harry," she said looking up at him with her tear streaked face. "Just let me leave with whatever dignity I have left."

"Fine. I won't say anything," Harry resigned. Ginny nodded missing the sparkle of mischief in his eyes. Harry extended his hand to help Ginny up. When she took it he yanked a little harder then necessary causing her to fall into him. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his lips to hers.

At first Ginny was stunned, then she began to respond to Harry's lips. Somewhere from the back of his throat a sound between a moan and a primal grunt seemed to explode as Harry felt Ginny deepen the kiss. A minute later the two of them pulled away, hearts beating loudly in their chests.

"Harry, what?"

"Shh," he said placing a finger on her slightly swollen lips. "I'll show you."

A minute later the room swirled around and the dust disappeared. The walls appeared repainted, while the tattered mattress in the corner became an elegant sleigh bed. Magic candles floated throughout the air and pictures of family and friends appeared on the wall.

"This is our room Gin," he said grabbing a hold of her hand and leading her over to a wall full of pictures. "This is our family. See here's us and Ron and Hermione. That's their little one Magdalena. Hermione picked out the name. Here's Sirius and our daughter, Lily. I always wanted to name my daughter after mum. I love this future Ginny."

"Harry, I –"

"Just look at us," Harry said motioning to the pictures. "We're happy. Maybe even happier than your mum and dad. We can have that. I know we can."

"Harry how do I know you're not just telling me this to make me feel better?" she asked as she continued to look at the photos of everyone on the wall, before Harry handed her a picture.

"Because I'm not. I love this future, and I can't picture it without you. See this is our house," he said pointing to a small cottage in the picture he handed her. "There's a lot of acres and behind this tree line here is a broom shed, an apple orchard and nice big field for everyone to play in. I'll kiss you every day before I leave home and kiss your hand as you look at our family clock. I'll not take this for granted. We can have all this and if you want every night we can play quidditch."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and smirked as she saw the matching quaffle and snitch undergarment set appear on the bed. She stiffened a laugh before shaking her head and placing a tender kiss on Harry's lips.


	2. Attack

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.

Monday morning brought classes and also the presence of several Order members. Tonks, Lupin as well as Fred, George and Bill Weasley were all at the Gryffindor table by dinner.

"Fancy a game of quidditch later?" Bill asked. "I'm eager to play a game with the youngest seeker in a century there Harry."

"Can I play too?" Tonks asked. "I haven't played in the longest time."

"Sure," Harry agreed. "Maybe we'll be able to have a practice game if we get enough people."

"I'll play," Ginny said happily, a mischief glint in her eye as she looked at Harry. "I have to go back to the common room first and get something though."

"All right."

Twenty minutes later out on the pitch, the teams were eventually divided. Harry was the seeker for his team, which included Ron as keeper, Fred as a beater and Tonks as a chaser. Ginny was the seeker for the other team, with George being beater, Bill chaser and Lupin the keeper. Hermione was acting scorekeeper.

"We'll win for sure Harry!" Ron called out as they took to the skies.

"I wouldn't bet on it," George said.

"I will," Bill said.

"I'll take that bet," Ginny said smiling brightly.

"Sorry sis, but I don't think you're going to beat Harry to the snitch," Bill said.

"We'll see," she laughed as she took off. It never occurred to Harry until half an hour later that maybe he should have worried about that laugh.

He was searching the pitch for a glint of gold when he noticed Ginny pull up a few feet from him. Unlike other seekers who just watched Harry, she was also looking around for the snitch.

"Give up you can't win Gin," he said teasing as he caught her attention.

"Oh yes I can. Want to know why Harry?" she asked smirking.

"Why?"

Ginny gave him a smirk rival to anything he had every seen grace Draco Malfoy's face. "Because I'm wearing my quidditch knickers," she nearly purred.

Harry felt his mouth go dry. "I – I don't believe you," he croaked.

Ginny shrugged, her eyes catching a golden glint by the goal behind Harry. Smiling, she winked at him before slightly lowering one shoulder of her shirt.

Oh no she wasn't! Harry thought as his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw a glimpse of a red strap. Another glance over proved that she was.

"Want to catch the snitch Harry?" she teased before taking off on her broom past him.

Harry didn't even notice as he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths trying to stop the blood that seemed to be pounding in his ears deafening everything else out. He was certain the reason his cheeks were bright red had nothing to do with the windburn he was currently getting and all to do with Ginny Weasley.

Harry kept his eyes closed hoping to get his thoughts and the rest of him under control. In fact it wasn't he felt a hand on his shoulder that he opened his eyes.

"Harry, you all right there?" Bill Weasley asked. "The game's been over for 10 minutes."

"It has?"

"Yes," Bill said looking at Harry like he needed to go to St. Mungo's. "You didn't even try for the snitch."

"I wasn't planning to until there was a ring," Harry muttered.

"You mean you were waiting for us to get another goal? Blimey, Harry it wouldn't have done any good."

Harry just shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Nevermind."

"All right," Bill said still looking at Harry as if he was losing it. "Let's just get down on the ground, 'kay? Are you sure you're all right? Ginny didn't put a jinx on you did she?"

"In a way," Harry muttered to himself as he and Bill glided down to the ground.

"Thanks to you I owe George and Ginny a couple galleons," Bill complained as they landed.

"I might not have even caught it anyway," Harry said with a still glazed expression on his face. "Hurt my finger the other day."

"Really? How'd you manage that?" Bill asked as he walked ahead of Harry to where the rest of the group was.

"Oh," Harry said, his mind not completely there. "There was a booby trap."

Bill turned around so quick, Harry was certain he got whiplash. It was then the boy-who-lived realized what EXACTLY he said and to whom.

"What did you say?" Bill snarled approaching him menacingly.

"I er," he started before he saw Ginny bounding over to them.

"Is there a problem?" Ginny said grinning happily as she skipped over to Bill and Harry. Placing her arm around Harry she snuggled into him, which just made Bill glare harder. Harry wondered if he would soon be referred to as the boy-who-got-maimed-by-six-brothers.

"Your boyfriend," Bill growled, his eyes never leaving Harry's. "Was trying to explain how exactly he hurt his finger."

"Well how in the blazes was he suppose to know you idiots put a curse on my bra?" snapped Ginny sending lethal glares at her eldest brother.

Unfortunately, Ginny's glare was nothing compared to what Harry was receiving from Bill as well as the twins after hearing that bit of information. Harry closed his eyes as he heard someone cracking their knuckles. He doubted he could summon his broom and try to out run the three of them before they put him in the infirmary for a long time.

Never before had Harry wished for a Death Eater attack, but now he was praying for it. Unfortunately today someone was listening.

An explosion filled the sky above Hogsmeade as the Dark Mark rose into the sky.

"Don't think this is over Potter," Bill yelled as he, Lupin and Fred and George took off toward town.

"Get back into the castle all of you!" Tonks shouted as she tried to usher Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and about 20 other students who were outside. In all the madness, no one noticed a small redheaded girl head off to the whomping willow.

There was pandemonium inside the castle. McGonagall yelled for the prefects to get all the students into the common rooms. Harry saw Hermione grab Ron and drag him off to help. Ron looked at his friend and nodded. He knew were Harry was headed.

Harry ran through the hallways headed toward the one-eyed witch statue. He caught a glimpse of Prof. Snape bellowing down the hall in the opposite direction. Harry briefly wondered who side he would be on, before ducking behind the statue and taking the tunnel to Honeydukes.

Harry had to use a spell to blast through to the basement of Honeydukes. Several crates and other items had been knocked over the opening. It was apparent Death Eaters had already been here.

Racing up the stairs, Harry ducked behind the display cases of ice mice and snake cakes as he glanced around the shop. The front window was busted out and what was left of the chocolate fountain up front was flowing down from the ceiling and walls. Harry ran to the doorway, looking out at the street, he made sure it was clear before taking off to Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Turning the corner, Harry stopped in his tracks. WWWs looked like a potion lesson gone wrong. Things were oozing off the outside walls. Harry saw a few Death Eaters struggling to get out of the goo. The doorway was tore open. The only part of the door still there was the bell barely hanging on the frame. To top it all off there was some God-awful noise coming from the shop.

"Harry duck!" yelled a familiar voice from Zonko's.

Harry just managed to dodge a bludgeoning spell that was sent his way as he threw himself behind a display at Zonko's.

"Wondering when you'd join the party Potter," Fred said as he cast a spell at a group of Death Eaters that had just turned onto the street.

"Was there any doubt?" Harry asked sending a spell out.

"Not really," George answered throwing a spell at the WWWs shop. "How you like the music?"

"What music?" Harry asked before the odd noise that he was hearing intensified.

"Her-MION-e, be Mine-e," bellowed an offkey piercingly loud voice, causing almost everyone on the street to cringe.

"What in Merlin's name is that sound?" Harry yelled out to the twins as a spell shot by his ear.

"That's be Ron," Fred said as he cast a spell at the approaching Death eaters before ducking behind the display with George.

"Singing in the shower," George said casting a spell.

"Professing his eternal love," Fred continued as a barrage of spells struck around them.

"For the fair Hermione," George said as he tossed something at Harry before the twins flung themselves over to behind the counter, where Harry was.

"Best put these on mate," Fred said, sticking something into his ears. "Little Ronnekins is about to put Howlers to shame."

"If this doesn't get those Death Eaters nothing will," George said as he pointed his wand at the bell still hanging at the top of the doorway to what was Weasley Wizard Wheezes. "Sonorus!"

Harry quickly shoved whatever George had thrown to him into his ears. Soon the sound of Ron's voice was tune out. He could still hear the sound of spells and everyone else around him though, including the Death Eaters reactions to the sound of Ron's singing.

Harry saw two of the Death Eaters, who had made the unfortunate mistake of trying to seek some sort of shelter by WWWs drop their wands to cover their ears. Quickly, Fred and George cast binding spells around them.

The remaining Death Eaters were having a hard time casting their spells as they cringed at probably some very offkey notes. It made them very easy pickings for the three Gryffindors. They were just about finished with what remained in that area when a tall redhead zagged into the street. The long hair made Harry do a double take to ensure it wasn't Ginny. It wasn't Bill's hair had come loose from its tie as he assessed the situation quickly before yelling over to Fred and George.

"Will you please stop that thing from singing!" snapped Bill angrily, as he stunned the last Death Eater on that street. "Not all of the Order members have one of your muting contraptions."

"Haven't the two of you ever heard of cruel and unusual punishment?" Tonks snipped running up beside Bill. "Come on I need you two jokers' help at the Three Broomsticks. Harry, for Merlin's sakes get back to Hogwarts!"

Fred nodded and cast a spell at the bell before yanking the devices out of his ears. George and Harry followed suit, however the singing did not go away entirely.

"Even when you're ranting about SPEW, I still love you …" the voice sang.

"Maybe after this we should pay for singing lessons," George said as he ran toward Three Broomsticks.

"You heard Tonks Harry," Fred said as he pushed him toward the Shrieking Shack. "Get back to Hogwarts. We'll take things from here."

"But –"

"No buts, Harry," Fred said. "If Ginny knew I let you stay here a bat-boogey would be the least of my troubles. Now go!"

With that, Fred took off at a dead sprint toward the Three Broomsticks.

Determined he would help out as much as he could, Harry went to take the long way to the Three Broomsticks. He was about three blocks away when he heard a spell go off. It wasn't the type of spell that got his attention, but the voice that said it.

He knew that voice! His heart leapt into his throat as he took off toward the sound. Surely, she wouldn't be here, he thought frantically to himself. Not Ginny!

All in all Ginny thought she was handling things pretty well. I mean after all, she knocked out three Death Eaters in the tunnel alone coming here. One of those looked a bit like Ron's rat, Scabbers. Currently all three were bound, gagged and bat-boogey hexed on top of it.

She was currently battling what she believed to be the tenth Death Eater. Every one she stopped was one less to go after Harry. Unfortunately, this one was a lot better than the others she had battled.

She was bruised in quite a few places and for some strange reason her ankle – the one that got broke at the Ministry was bothering her. Limping, she made her way behind some crates by the owl post only to have it explode a moment later. Ginny went flying backwards, the wind knocked out of her as she hit the back of the building and slid down.

Opening her eyes, she saw the Death Eater step on her wand with his shinny black boots, before he took off his ivory mask.

"Hello girl," snarled Lucius Malfoy. "So we meet again. I think this time I shall kill you the muggle way. I'm sure that's something your muggle-loving family will appreciate – one less mouth to feed."

Ginny struggled as Malfoy wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed.

Only one thought rushed through Harry's head as he turned the corner to see Lucius Malfoy pick Ginny up by her throat and squeeze.

No one harms her, he thought as he felt his love for Ginny, his hate for the Death Eaters and his determination to keep his loved one safe pool together before exploding around him.

The magical shockwave that was emitted struck out so powerful and so far that a portly gentleman siting Number 4 Privet Drive had to look up from his evening paper and exclaim, "What in the bloody hell was that?"

Moody and Lupin raced to the focal point of the shockwave. They had been with Tonks and the twins at the Three Broomsticks when it went out. It had managed to do more damage to the Death Eaters than to Order members and Aurors thank goodness. There was now about 35 Death Eaters being bound and ready for Azkaban. However, no one had any idea what had caused the shockwave.

Turning the corner by the owl post, the two wizards stopped dead in their tracks. All the Death Eaters around them were knocked out and mysteriously floating in mid-air. In a way, it reminded Lupin of the depictions of Vlad the Impaler's victims – minus the impaling and death of course. There was a magically hubble past the bodies. Both wizards could see the raw power emitting from it.

In the center of the hubble, Harry cradled Ginny in his arms. Ginny's hands were in Harry's hair as the two of them were engaged in what was the most passionate and heartfelt kiss either Order member had ever seen. To add to the unusual scene, there were five ghostly figures, more like wisps of a patronus. Two of the figures appeared to be small children. The other three, however, both men recognized right away although their brains could not process the information.

Ginny was the first one to notice the two men as she reluctantly pulled her lips away from Harry's to allow the two to breathe.

"Harry," she whispered her voice still coarse from when she had been choked. "I believe we are being watched."

Harry raised his head to see Professor Lupin and Mad-eye Moody looking at them, both with disbelieving expressions. Normally it would have been funny to see the two men with their jaws dropped to the floor, but not today.

Nodding Harry lowered the shield he had put around Ginny and him and scooped her off the ground. The harshness of the outside realty came back to him, and he vowed to make sure nothing ever happened to Ginny again.

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing, Gin," he whispered to her.

Lupin and Moody watched the shield go down and Harry pick Ginny up. However, as the shield went down the amount of magic in the air increased. It was easy to tell it was radiating off Harry. As he passed the Order members he only said one phrase.

Harry uttered only five words, and those five words caused shivers to roll down both the Order member's spines, especially when they saw the angry red marks that were around Ginny's neck as she snuggled into Harry for comfort and the fury in Harry's eyes as he looked at the crumpled Death Eaters.

"They will not touch her," he growled as he stood up and carried Ginny Weasley to the infirmary wing at Hogwarts.

The amount of power still radiating off Harry was staggering and terrifying. Everyone from Order members to villagers and professors to students cut him a wide berth as he walked to the castle.

The castle doors burst open with so much force there was nothing left of them but merely splinters. Several nearby professors expected Death Eaters to come into the castle, instead a determined looking Harry entered carrying Ginny Weasley as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

The amount of magically energy surrounding them was staggering, causing many to back off in fear. All the professors were glad the students had been sent to their dormitories, for this was surely a sight.

Even Snape, arm still bleeding from a wound, knew not to bother the two as he opened the door to the infirmary and let the couple enter before him.

Inside, everyone was scared and in awe of the power Harry seemed to be emitting. As he stepped into the infirmary, even Molly Weasley was so intimidated, that she did not even try to rush to her daughter and the boy she considered her son as they entered the room.

"I want her healed now!" Harry ordered as he gingerly sat Ginny Weasley down on one of the few empty beds in the infirmary.

"Harry, I can wait," Ginny said unwrapping her arms from around his neck.

"No," Harry said in both a loving and determined tone.

The infirmary matron stood astounded both by the power and by audacity of the young man before her.

"Mr. Potter I assure you there are more serious cases –"

"HEAL HER NOW," he commanded as a small magically wave burst through the hospital wing causing everyone to shudder.

Madam Pomfrey nodded in shock and rushed over to Ginny Weasley. A quick analysis showed a bruised windpipe as well as several cuts and bruises, the most dominate being by her neck. Her one ankle also was swelled.

Harry sat down in the seat next to Ginny's bed and took his hand in hers. Slowly, Molly as well as Bill, Ron, Fred and George inched closer to Ginny's side.

Dumbledore had felt the magical burst and knew something instrumental had occurred as he was tightening the wards around Hogwarts. It wasn't until a second, abet much smaller wave went out on the grounds that he knew who was responsible. Quickly he made his way to the hospital wing, unaware to the sight that would greet him.

Poppy looked almost pale and frightened of the young man that sat on the chair beside her patient. Everyone else in the room also looked slightly scared of Harry, as the Weasley brothers stood still a good five feet away from their sister casting worried glances at her.

"Harry, I need a word with you," the headmaster said taking in the berth even family members were leaving the couple as well as the power still pounding off of Harry.

"I'm not leaving," Harry said in a deadly calm voice, not evening looking at the headmaster.

"It's all right Harry," Ginny said assuredly. "I'll be fine."

Harry shook his head in protest, but Ginny reached her hand up and caressed his cheeks. Her thumb gently wiped away a teardrop that trembled from his lips.

"Go," she said softly. "I'll be waiting for you. You should know that by now. I'll be fine."

Harry nodded and turned to the headmaster, clearly displeased that Dumbledore wanted to speak with him instead of letting him stay with Ginny. Nodding the headmaster headed to his office, with following.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his hands touching fingertip to fingertip as he looked over them to the young man seated in front of him. The amount of raw magic energy still emitting from him was nothing less than startling.

"That was quite a display earlier Harry," Dumbledore said solemnly.

"They will not touch her," Harry said in a calm majestic tone, his eyes glowing a brilliant green, like two shining emeralds.

"No, I do not believe Tom is that foolish," Dumbledore said. "However you have put Miss Weasley in danger. No doubt by now all the Death Eaters are aware of your feelings for her, and I have no doubt many of them are indeed that foolish as to try to harm or ensnare her to lure you out."

"They will not touch her," Harry said again sternly, eyes glowing brighter.

The headmaster sighed. Harry was still emitting a lot of raw power, and it was essential he control it soon or risk exhausting himself and even worse harming someone.

"Harry, the amount of raw magical power you unleashed today is practically unheard of, in fact even muggles were able to feel such an outburst," Dumbledore said trying a different approach. "If it was concentrated at one or two individuals it would have been quite fatal. No shielding charm ever created would have worked. You could have killed someone Harry and not just Death Eaters either. There were several members of the Order at Hogsmeade as well that were in the vicinity of you."

That still didn't phase the younger man. Sighing Dumbledore looked at him and sighed, "Harry you could have accidentally harmed Miss Weasley. If she was seriously injured no one would have been able to get to her to help her after that shield you put up. Death Eaters weren't the only things not able to get to you."

The glow in Harry's eyes softened, as he looked down quickly.

"I was not going to let them hurt her again," he said. "The only reason she was there was because she knew I was. I am not going to let them hurt her EVER again. I can't . . . I won't be able to . . . if something should ever happen . . .," Harry looked up tears glistening in his eyes. "Professor if anything ever happened to her, Voldemort won't have to worry about me anymore. I would be as good as dead. I wouldn't be able to go on without her anymore."

"Harry, when did all this come about? I wasn't aware your feelings for Miss Weasley ran beyond friendship."

"I love her," Harry said frankly looking straight at the headmaster. "And after this is all over I am going to marry her."

"And when did you decide this Harry?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling.

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Yes, well no, well yes," Harry said raking his hand through his hair as the magic around him began to settle. Harry struggled to find the right words. "It's like I was blind all these years or I had blinders on when she was around. She was just Ginny, just Ron's sister."

"And now she isn't?"

"She's still Ron's sister, but now it's like the blinders have been lifted or I can finally see after being blind and when I opened my eyes she was there like some sort of an angel – my angel God made just for me. And I'm not letting her go, not ever again. I'm not going to let anything happen to her, and I don't feel right when I'm not around her. May I . . . may I go now sir? I really want to be there with her."

By this point, Harry's magic had returned to normally levels. It was if talking about his feelings for Miss Weasley had calmed him both mentally and emotionally. Dumbledore merely nodded his answer to Harry's request. Harry bound up and made his way to the door.

"One more thing Harry," Dumbledore said as Harry reached the doorway. "What were those other figures with you and Miss Weasley in that shielding hubble you created?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about professor," Harry blinked in surprise before answering.

"I believe you Harry," Dumbledore said. "If Poppy gives you a hard time just tell her I request it. You may even spend the night in the infirmary if you wish. Madam Pomfrey may seem a prude to you, but she understands young love. Old love for that matter two judging by that kiss at the New Year's party last year," Dumbledore said smiling.

Harry look shocked before he smiled and closed the door behind him. He took off faster than a Firebolt to see his beloved.

"You two can come out from hiding now," Dumbledore signed as the staircase closed.

To figures shimmered slightly before the disillusionment charm wore off. Lupin and Moody stood in the back of his office, looking haggard and shocked.

"I'm telling you Dumbledore I know what I saw," Lupin said. "I don't know how and I don't know why, but I swear on Merlin's name that I saw Sirius, James and Lily standing there when we found him and Ginny."

"I saw them too," Moody grunted. "And two children."

Lupin nodded. "I did too. Looked like a boy and a girl, no older than 10. I have no idea who they might be."

"I have an idea," the headmaster said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Though that like the appearance of three long departed friends is just as unlikely."

"Well then who were they?" Lupin asked.

"You know the old saying about ancestors taking care of children until the world is ready for them? I believe those two children will eventually belong to Harry and Miss Weasley."

"Merlin, Morgan and Circe," Lupin swore sitting down.

"Nonsense all of it," grumbled Moody. "I want to know what this means for the Order."

"It means," Dumbledore said shaking his head. "Tom better pray that no harm comes to Miss Weasley by him or his Death Eaters or he will be lucky if there is anything left of any of them at all. We also must make sure nothing happens to her, if it does Harry won't go on."

"How do you suggest we do that then?"

"Just let Harry be with her as much as possible," Dumbledore said eyes twinkling.


	3. Infirmary

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her.

A.N: Hello everyone. Thank you for the reviews. Lady Lifecharm of course I remember you! I don't know if I will continue this past this. If I do it will be in May. Thank you again!

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-11-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

"Oh Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as Harry was engulfed in a hug upon entering the infirmary. "Ginny told us what you did. You save her life twice now. How can we every repay you?"

Unfortunately, all Harry could do was make muffled sounds because of how hard Mrs. Weasley was hugging him.

"Let him breathe Mum," said George. "You can't repay him if you suffocate him."

Harry felt Mrs. Weasley release her grip on him. He could see she had been crying, but had a light smile on her face.

"You don't have to thank me for anything Mrs. Weasley," Harry began guiltily. "It's my fault she was there anyway."

"Nonsense. Ginny always had a nose for trouble. It's from spending so much time around these two!" Mrs. Weasley said turning to whack both Fred and George on their heads.

"Ouch!"

"Hey!"

"Quick sit down between us Harry. She won't smack us if she might get you too!" said George pulling Harry down in the empty seat between them in front of Ginny's bed.

"That's enough both of you," scolded Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, mum," the twins answered.

Harry fidgeted in his seat as he looked at Ginny. She still had some bruising around her neck and there were scrapes on her arms and face. Her eyes were closed and she had a slight smile on her face. Harry took one of Ginny's hands and went to speak to her. Unfortunately, Fred cut him off.

"It's no good mate. About 10 minutes after you left Madam Pomfrey poured some of that sleeping draught down her throat. She'll be out for awhile."

Harry nodded numbly. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to frighten any one."

"No harm done, well expect to the 20 or so Death Eaters that need to change their pants after that," grinned Fred.

Mrs. Weasley was about to scold him again when George spoke up. "Remember Mum, you don't want to get Harry. The GOOD son remember?"

"Well he's not the son yet Forge," said Fred. "Not yet anyway. I'm sure Ginny might have some way of persuading him though,"

"I've got to go now," Mrs. Weasley said, fighting to grin over what Fred said. "Someone has to be at headquarters. Hopefully, Hermione was able to help Bill and Tonks, and they'll be back soon. Take care."

Harry felt Mrs. Weasley give him another bone-crushing hug, before she swept out of the room. It was only after she was gone that he turned to the twins and Ron.

"Where is Hermione?" he asked.

"She's helping Tonks and Bill look for a countercurse."

"To what? Who was hurt?" Harry said worried.

"No one worth anything," grinned Fred. "The countercurse is for a new and improved bat-boogey hex that was left on two Death Eaters and an old rat. One guess who case it."

Harry's eye traveled to Ginny's sleeping form, before he sighed and turned back to them. It was then that he noticed the condition of his best friend.

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked looking at his best friend. Ron's ears were bright red and he had a mortified look on his face.

"Hermione heard."

"Heard what?"

"What dear Ronnekins is saying," started Fred. "Is that the fair Hermione heard his serenade once we put the sonorus charm on the door."

"Unfortunately, she thought it was the sound of someone having an aneurysm," George said smiling.

Harry tired to hold back a grin. "Sorry mate," he said to Ron.

"It's all right," Ron sighed. "I just wish these two wouldn't use me for the butt of their jokes."

"Nah, we used that picture already," said Fred, as Ron's head whipped around to look at his brother.

"Wonder when she'll find it," George said smirking.

"What did you two do?" Ron asked shaking, as he grew pale.

"Nothing much," they answered in unison.

"Let's just say," Fred began.

"When Hermione gets to the bottom," continued George.

"Of her trunk."

"That won't be the only bottom."

"She sees."

By this time, Ron was paler than Malfoy and that was saying something. "Bloody hell," he nearly shrieked before taking off for the common room.

"How long do you think we should let him riffle through Hermione's unmentionables before we tell him we made it up?" Fred asked George.

Harry let out a chuckle as Fred and George began to roll on the floor with laughter.

Hours later, Harry found himself sitting alone with Ginny in the infirmary. It was very late, and despite any protests from Madam Pomfrey, Harry was not going to return to the dormitory. Sleep kept trying to steal him away from Ginny though, and it wasn't pleasant.

Closing his eyes visions of Ginny in peril seemed to close in on him. He saw Lucius choking her, the spell hitting her at the Ministry, her in the Chamber. Tears came to his eyes. Briefly, he wondered how she managed to keep it together all this time. If she felt even a fraction of what he was now every time he had landed himself in the hospital wing, he didn't know how she stayed sane.

Harry struggled with his emotions for awhile. He tried not to close his eyes, and focused his attention on watching Ginny sleep, but soon that wasn't enough. All he wanted to do was hold her close to know she wasn't going anywhere.

"Ginny, love," he whispered to her, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Harry?" asked a tired voice.

"Yeah. Uh, Gin, could you scoot over?"

"Why?"

"I want to hold you," he said sure that his blush could rival all of the Weasley's combined.

"That sounds heavenly," she said scooting over to make room as she woke up more. "I'm so happy you're here."

"I am too," he said crawling in beside her.

"There's so much I want to tell you," Ginny said happily. "Harry, you're my hero!"

"For saving you?"

"Heavens no," Ginny said. "I'm sure I would have gotten out of there somehow. No, you're my hero because my brothers are now intimidated by you. You've given me a protective git-free pass."

"Glad I could help," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Me too. Love you Harry."

"Love you too."

"Please mark me down for rescue by snogging from now on. I liked that," she said snuggling into him.

"I'm save that just for you."

"You better," she warned. "Or else my hexes will get more _creative_."

Harry gulped. "I'll remember that."

"Make sure you do," she said settling her head on Harry's chest. "Madam Pomfrey is going to have a fit in the morning if she catches us like this."

"No, she won't," Harry said pulling Ginny closer.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself."

Harry shrugged. "Let's just say I know something."

"Like what?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Harry," Ginny warned.

"Oh fine. I heard she snogged Dumbledore once. Okay?"

Giggles erupted from Ginny. "That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?"

"Merlin, Harry I knew that. She was so drunk during that New Year's party."

"What?" Harry said looking down at Ginny. "Where was I when this happened?"

"Brooding upstairs like a moody git. You missed so much. Why do you think I finally am able to understand potions? I blackmailed Snape into tutoring me."

"Snape? With what?"

Another giggle escaped. "You can't tell."

"Merlin, please tell me he didn't try something on you. I'll kill him."

"EW, gross. There wouldn't be anything left of him if he tried that. Nope. I've got pictures of this I will use until I graduate."

"What? Come on now," he said lightly tickling her.

"Stop, stop!" she shrieked before she started to cough. Harry stopped his attack right away.

"Sorry," he said in a fretting tone.

"It's fine. I'll tell you, but you have go to promise not to say or sing anything around Snape or it will be my head all right? Cross your heart, promise to be Fred and George's test victim from now on?"

"Fine. Now spill."

"He got really, really drunk on fire whiskey that night. I think Tonks and Remus had something to do with it. Anyway, let's just say the picture I have involves a lampshade skirt and someone singing 'I've got a lovely punch of coconuts.'"

"You're kidding," Harry laughed.

"No, and you promised not to tell."

"But this," he laughed so hard he had to sit up, making Ginny lose her pillow. "This is too good!"

"Harry Potter, if you say a word about this I won't ever kiss you again!"

"You don't mean that Gin," he said laughing. "I happen to know you like my kisses."

"If you tell," Ginny growled before she suddenly smirked. "If you dare tell I'll wear my quidditch knickers at every game and make sure you know it."

"But I won't be able to pay attention to catch the snitch! We'll lose the games!"

"Exactly," she said crossing her arms in front of her.

"That's evil Ginny," Harry said calming down.

"You're point?"

"Merlin fine. I won't tell," he sighed before motioning to her. "Come on now you need your sleep."

"Good," she said once against snuggling to Harry as he pulled the bed sheets up to her shoulders. He laid there listening to her breathe for a while and smiled. Suddenly he remembered something Dumbledore had said.

"Ginny?"

"Hum?"

"Dumbledore said something and well, do you remember seeing any figures around us in that hubble we were in when we were, er, snogging?" Harry blushed.

"Harry," Ginny said lacing her fingers with his. "When I look at you all I see is our future. I see us together and baby Sirius and now Lily."

Harry felt himself smiling. "I think I like that."

"Good," she said. "Now let's go to sleep. I'm tired."

"Goodnight my love," he said kissing her.

"Goodnight Harry."

This time where Harry closed his eyes, his dreams were filled with visions of a small cottage where two small children played and every night as his wife checked their family clock he would kiss her hand before he held her as they fell asleep.


End file.
